<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So much work to be done by ThePeeFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909949">So much work to be done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak'>ThePeeFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Andy Griffith Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Busy, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomer is very busy fixing cars, to busy to go to the bathroom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So much work to be done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry about all the Andy Griffith Show omos but I’ve been very obsessed with the show lately and I just can’t help myself</p><p>I’m also think of writing an omo on Gomer Pyle-USMC when I get a clear idea on what to write</p><p>And also Gomer is my favorite character and he is perfect for omorashi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot summers day in Mayberry. This was a day where all the little boys would run around with a shirt off.</p><p>Gomer’s face was full of oil and sweat. Being a mechanic on a hot day like this is not fun, not at all. But Gomer would never leave people with a broken car, so he had to keep at it.</p><p>Gomer was downing bottles of pop in order to keep cool. But it came to bite him in the butt later. Because while he was under a car, he felt an awful pressure in his bladder. But he couldn’t stop now, he would never leave someone waiting. So he just had to ignore it and keep on with the car.</p><p>By the time he was done with the car, his bladder was aching. He was excited to go inside and relive himself but right after that car drove away, another car pulled in. Now Gomer could not leave this person waiting, so he was going to have to wait.</p><p>Right after that car was another. At this point, Gomer wasn’t so sure he could hold it any longer. But he had to get to it.</p><p>After Gomer was finally done with that car, he was getting ready to step inside to the filling station to use the bathroom, but another car pulled up. This time someone stepped out.</p><p>“Hey Gomer.” Andy said stepping out of the patrol car.</p><p>“H-hi Andy. What can I do for you today?” Gomer said, visibly uncomfortable.</p><p>“I just need to get the gas tank filled up, that’s all.”</p><p>“Alright Andy, I’ll be right on it.”</p><p>Gomer then turned around to grab a gas pump, but Andy stopped him. “Gomer, is everything alright.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, everything’s fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because you look like you need to-“ Andy scratched his neck. “...pee.”</p><p>“I do need to Andy. But I need to get your gas tank filled up first.”</p><p>“It’s alright Gomer, I can wait. You go to the restroom and I’ll wait out here for you.”</p><p>“I couldn’t do that Andy.”</p><p>“It’s fine Gomer. It’s not good for you to hold in your pee like that. So just go and use the restroom, I’ll be waiting out here.”</p><p>“Well, alright Andy.” Gomer then ran off to the inside of the filling station and went straight toward the bathroom.</p><p>When he got there, he locked the door, lifted the toilet seat up, started undoing his belt, but when he got to his zipper, it was stuck. It tugged on it hard but that only made some pee come out.</p><p>“Come on zipper. Please come down.” He said tugging at it.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he started going. Gomer panicked. He immediately put the toilet seat down and sat down with his pants still on. He heard as a dribble of pee hit the toilet water.</p><p>When he was finished, he stood up and flushed the toilet. He then stared down at the huge wet spot on his pants, and watched as it started to drip on the floor.</p><p>Gomer could just go to his room in the filling station and change his pants, but he couldn’t leave Andy waiting outside like that, so he just went outside.</p><p>When Gomer walked out, the first thing Andy noticed was the noticeable wet spot on Gomer’s pants. “Did you not make it in time?” He asked.</p><p>“Well, my zipper got stuck. But I was sitting on the toilet will I was wetting myself so I still made it.”</p><p>Andy sighed. “Alright Gomer. But don’t you live here? Couldn’t you just changed your pants before you came outside?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to leave you waiting out here Andy.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have minded Gomer. Just fill up the gas tank then go and change your pants.”</p><p>“Alright Andy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>